Mistletoe
by shuddup123
Summary: L is in love with Light. And Christmas is the only way to show Light how he feels. LxLight chrismas one-shot. Fluff!


**Since it's around Christmas, I decided to write a cute LxLight/LxRaito (Raito is Light's Japanese name) one-shot ^^.**

The brunette teen shivered in his sleep. It was snowing outside, and the elder raven he was sharing the bed with was hogging the blanket; his pale slender body curled up in a ball with the blanket wrapped around him. The brunette was dangerously close to the raven because of the handcuffs that the raven insisted that the two should wear, since he thought the brunette was a mass murderer. The brunette shivered again.

The raven-haired man woke up. He was just shy of being twenty-four, but if you'd look at the messy dark hair and wide midnight orbs, you'd think he was a chibi drawing out of a Japanese manga instead of a real person. He noticed his gorgeous model looking brunette friend and suspect shivering.

"Light-kun…" He murmured, blinking a few times until he was fully awake. He laid the blanket over Light and himself, moving himself as close to the sleeping brunette as he could.

"L…" Light mumbled in his sleep; L thought for a second that he was awake. His eyes slightly widened at the sound of his rival and friend say his name while he was asleep.

L felt his heart pang as he snuggled closer to the seventeen year old. Light had no idea how L really felt about him; he had no idea that L purposely made himself get so close to him in there sleep. He didn't have a clue.

L watched Light's chest rising with each breath he took. His eyes trailed up from his chest to his collar and up his neck… His dark eyes landing on the brunette's lips. L felt his heart pang again; how he longed to press his lips to Lights, how he longed to kiss him and touch him….

But he couldn't.

Light was his number one suspect of being Kira, and he, L, the greatest detective in the world, had to stop Kira. He couldn't fall in love with the enemy. He just couldn't.

But the more he thought about it… He was good, and Light was bad. Like Ying and Yang, good can't exist without evil. They balanced each other out. One couldn't exist without the other. They _**needed **_each other there.

L sighed, snuggling more into Light. He held the brunette's hand, falling asleep slowly.

-

-

-

"What the hell, Ryuzaki?!" a voice shouted.

L felt himself being pushed, and instantly woke up. It was morning, still snowing. Light was sat up, glaring down at L. L's heart beat quickened. Light looked so… so sexy. His hair was all messy, his button up shirt unbuttoned, showing off his bare chest and abs… L quickly put his 'mask' back on, staring back at the brunette with the same apathetic expression on his face.

"Hm?"

"How many times do I have to wake up to you so close to me?!" Light glared at the raven.

L held up his wrist and jiggled it, showing off the handcuff. "I don't do that by choice."

"Well stop it."

L almost felt his heart bleed love; Light 'rejecting' him hurt him. A lot.

"Light-kun?" L said, looking up at the boy.

"What?"

"Merry Christmas." L said in monotone.

L saw Light's eyes widen at the word 'Christmas'. "C-Christmas?!"

"Yes." L replied, staring up at Light.

"Oh God, no." Light rolled his eyes, running a hand through his soft brown hair. "Another stupid excuse for Misa to drag me out on some friggin' date…"

"Misa really isn't that bad." L semi-glared at the brunette. He hated how Light was always so mean to Misa. But it also gave him that little thread of hope in his heart that Light felt the same way L felt toward him; hope that Light loved him too.

"That's easy for you to say. You aren't the one dating her," Light rolled his eyes.

"Then why doesn't Light-kun just break up with her?"

L saw Light's eyes slightly widen, and fear and suspicion pass through in his eyes.

"Because my mother picked her out for me to date." Light lied. L could tell he was lying.

"Or maybe it is because you are Kira, and she is the second Kira… and since she is the second Kira, from when the second Kira first came out… she has the power to kill without a face or a name, and that's the reason you are keeping her around." L felt triumphant, he knew Light was Kira. He knew it.

"…" Light didn't say anything, but had the look of fear in his eyes again. "No, I'm still dating her becau-"

"Liiiight~!" a high girly voice squealed.

"_Thank you Misa_!" Light thought, once thankful that the annoying blonde was there. Now he didn't have to come up with an excuse for Ryuzaki.

The blonde nineteen year old girl ran into the room, a shopping bag on both her arms, and immediately proceeded to hugging the brunette boy. "Merry Christmas Light-kun!"

Misa held a mistletoe above Light's head, kissing him on the lips. L's eyes went wide.

"Hmmm…." L chewed on his fingernail.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was three A.M., meaning it was now December twenty-sixth. L and Light sat sleepily in front of the computer, alone in the penthouse. Light sat with his legs crossed, his hand still in the handcuff with L. He was annoyed. L sat beside him in his usual position, looking at Light out of the corner of his eye.

"Light-kun?" L said uneasily.

"What?" Light said, obviously annoyed.

L reached into his pocket, and pulled out a little green twig with bristles. He held it above Light's head, kissing the brunette on the lips. L felt his and Light's cheeks grow hot. The brunette pulled away first. "M-mistletoe?!"

"I got it from Misa… You see Light…L began. "I don't really know how to say this…"

Light's eyes went wide. Ryuzaki didn't know something?!

"But Light…. I am in love with you."

The brunette felt his eyes widen and his cheeks flush red. "R-ryuzaki…"  
The raven sighed. "I apologize."

"Don't." Light said. He awkwardly held the raven's hand, with his fingers and L's between eachother's fingers. "Because… I think… um…"

L smiled. "I guess the mistletoe worked."

Light blushed. "I guess it did…"

The raven leaned against the brunette, the snow drifting outside the windows. The mistletoe was in L's other hand.


End file.
